The Hill Valley Dalek
by XxNightAngelusxX
Summary: The TARDIS fell in Hill Valley... And who does the Doctor run into? The greatest human scientist ever, Doctor Emmett Brown. But the Doctor isn't the only mysterious alien to fall into Hill Valley... together, the two time traveling Doctors must crack the case, before Hill Valley, and the whole of humanity, is exterminated.


**Life was a harsh, cruel, unforgiving sentence plagued upon us by God.**

**The night sky sparkled, dotted with stars zillions of miles away, leaving a purple-ish black glow over the city of Hill Valley.**

**It was one of the few beauties of life that Kira enjoyed, though she paid it no mind until she reached the top of the hill, far from her horrid home, and out of sight from her father.**

**That broken home was a cage, a twisted, horrible place... Kira wished she could be anywhere but there. When her father had one too many, suddenly, everything was her fault. She, Kira, was an only child... no mother, no siblings. Only the occasional booty call brought home from her father's questionable daily activities, which sometimes bled into the night. Still, when her father was unable to find his own night time company, he zeroed in on Kira.**

**Those were the nights she needed to slip out her window, climb up the hill behind her home, and sit under the gigantic tree that bordered the forest, where she could overlook the entire city, dreaming of how she would, one day, be free from the tyranny of her home. She would have a wonderful job, working with animals, or perhaps childcare... and when she awoke in the morning, she would not awaken in fear. She would be safe, in her own home. She would start her day lost in a glorious blissful happiness, never in fear of being stuck, looking forward to seeing whatever wonderful friends she had, attending their parties, being there for them when they needed a shoulder to cry on...**

**One day.**

**Kira plopped down under the big tree, her eyes on the distant lights of the city, captivating her simple attention, her innocent oceanic eyes shining with her longing for freedom.**

**_Tchk._**

**The noise was faint... she doubted she'd actually heard it.**

**Kira blinked, swiping a strand of her short, thin, jet-black hair from her tiny little face, peering around.**

**It sounded like some odd release of static electricity.**

**Kira had heard it before, a few times. She'd hear the strange, soft noise at least once with every visit she made to the hill. She never knew where it came from, though usually, her little mind was engulfed with more important thoughts.**

**Still, this time, Kira stared into the forest. She could have sworn the noise was getting ever so slightly louder nowadays... and it must have been coming from the trees.**

**She stood, wiping the drying tears from her cheek with her hoodie sleeve, stepping towards the trees.**

**_Tchk._**

**A light flickered.**

**Kira's heart skipped.**

**Deep into the woods, she'd spotted it... when the static-like noise sounded, a light flickered in the woods, just for a moment.**

**_Something electric?_**

**Kira's heart began to pound, her troubles melting away as an anxious curiosity began to overcome her.**

**She continued forward, stepping into the woods, both hoping and dreading that the noise and the light would occur again.**

**As Kira stepped over the plants, past the trees, she realized that she was venturing deeper into the woods than she ever had before.**

**_Tchk_.**

**It flickered again, and Kira had gotten much closer to it than she'd thought. There were two lights-both of them flickered at once, just yards in front of her.**

**As her eyes began to adjust to the dark, she squinted, staring forward, attempting to make out the odd shape in front of her.**

**It sat in the clearing, and it was clearly not a plant.**

**Kira stood in front of it, studying it.**

**She'd never seen anything like it before.**

**A strange, tall, robotic object, with two small, oddly shaped light bulbs on its head, which flickered with every _Tchk._**

**Two different arms protruded from the strange legless robot, one in the shape of a toilet plunger, the other much smaller, appearing to be a mixer. The bottom half of the robot was a slightly slanted front, almost like the front of a train, covered in small orbs. And, on the head, a long, metal eye stalk was lying, dark and inactive.**

**_Tchk._**

**The lights on its head gave a flicker again, making Kira jump.**

**Ignoring her now hammering heart, she drew closer to the robotic creature in awe.**

**"What are you...?" She whispered.**

**The Dalek gave no response. _Tchk._**

**Kira knew very well that this thing was some sort of technology, but, yet, staring at it, watching its eye stalk, she could not shake the lingering feeling that, somehow, this thing was alive.**

**She inched forward cautiously.**

**_Tchk._**

**Upon closer inspection, Kira noticed that the metal shell of this thing was cracked, rusted, and damaged all over. It looked as though it had been attacked, and hard.**

**_"I..."_**

**The metal creature spoke in a loud, deep and broken robot voice, the lights on its head lighting up once again.**

**The deep, distorted voice shocked Kira, making her heart leap into her throat.**

**_"I... am... dam-aged."_ It said, its lights flickering with every word, the eye stalk now glowing with a brilliant blue, staring down at the ground.**

**Kira suddenly suspected that she was dreaming. **

**_It really is alive._**

**"Wh-what are you?" Kira asked anxiously.**

**_"I... am... a Da-lek."_ It told her.**

**Kira, now standing only a couple feet away, gasped when the eye stalk began to move. It raised, and the blue, glowing end was looking directly at her.**

**_"And... you... are a hu-man."_**

**Kira stood silently, her eyes stuck on the Dalek.**

**She had no clue what she'd discovered, what a Dalek was, anything... yet somehow, it compelled her. It fascinated her.**

**"M-my name's K-Kira." Kira told it.**

**_"I... am Da-lek Zoro."_ The Dalek responded.**

**Zoro? Kira pondered. This Dalek's name was Zoro...?**

**"So.. wh-where did you come from? Wh-what is a Dalek?" Kira asked.**

**_"Da-leks are su-preme... we are the su-preme beings."_ Dalek Zoro said._ "I came here... through a hole, in the un-i-vurse. I came here... by acci-dent... then... my power... was de-pleted... now... I am... dying..."_**

**Kira's gaze softened, gazing at the Dalek sadly. It was dying...**

**That metal shell looked as though it had been battered and beaten... this Dalek was here, alone, after suffering God knows what...**

**Kira's little hand extended, reaching towards Dalek Zoro.**

**She reached upwards, placing her hand tenderly upon the cold metal of the Dalek's head, stroking it.**

**_"Ge-ne-tic material."_ Dalek Zoro said. _"Initiating re-construction."_**

**Then, her hand sizzled. Kira yanked it away, startled at the sudden burning sensation.**

**On the Dalek's head was a glowing yellow hand print.**

**Then, the cracks and dents on the Dalek's shell began to mend, bending themselves back into their proper shape, the grayish-black coating of damage covering the Dalek shell beginning to fade into a glistening crimson red, and before Kira knew it, the Dalek looked good as new.**

**_"It will not serve as a pro-per re-construc-tion. You are not a time travel-er."_**

**Dalek Zoro said, his eye stalk sqiveling around, examining the area.**

**_"But, I... am alive."_ It said in a menacingly satisfied voice. _"El-e-vate."_**

**The shining red Dalek rose from the ground, hovering in the air like a cloud, the bottom of the Dalek glowing blue, and it flew through the trees and vanished from sight, Kira watching it curiously all the way.**

* * *

**Traveling in the TARDIS alone wasn't entirely satisfying.**

**No one to laugh with, no one to show off to...**

**The Doctor examined the TARDIS's computer, his eyes cold.**

**Rose and Martha were gone, off to lead their own lives, and Donna had forgotten all about him. Sure, the jewel thief would have made an excellent companion... but he didn't trust himself with a companion anymore.**

**He couldn't promise that they'd survive his friendship.**

**His adventure on the planet of the dead filled him with the warm, glorious sensation of companionship, all those people, working together on that beaten old bus... then, his encounter with Dalek Sec, who amazingly, survived his fatal Dalek attack, and the supreme multi-colored Daleks in Hoover Ville...**

**All the adventures, all alone.**

**The TARDIS's strange manfunctioning hair dryer-like noise had finally stopped, meaning he had arrived at his next destination, God knows where.**

**His brown eyes rested on the door. Out there was his next adventure, his next wild journey, be it a serene vacation away from aliens and trouble, or another life-and-death scenario of bizarre and unpredictable peril.**

**Either way, without a companion, it was no adventure. It was merely the sight-seeing of a Time Lord.**

**The Doctor gave his computer a last glance, wondering where the TARDIS had taken him this time.**

**"October, 1985... Hill Valley?" He read aloud. "Never been here before." He paused, looking down and making a face. "Ugh... That feels odd to say."**

**The Doctor shrugged, then approached the doors. He pushed them open and stepped outside, scanning over the area.**

**The TARDIS had appeared on the side of an empty back road, surrounded by nothing but trees and open fields. **

**It was a one-lane street, with no cars or houses in sight.**

**The Doctor stood in the middle of the road, gazing down one direction, then the other. This place was suspiciously quiet and vacant... perhaps because it was the middle of the night? Who knew.**

**He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, his left eyebrow giving a perk.**

**The wind sent a fmall flurry of autumn leaves scurrying across the road, skimming by his ankles.**

**Nothing else stirred.**

**This place was comparable to the emptiness he felt traveling alone.**

**The Doctor released a sigh, sliding his hands into the pockets of his lean tan coat.**

**_Emptiness._**

**Then, oddly, the Doctor began to hear a motor. Perhaps a vehicle approaching...**

**_THYOO._**

**A thunderclap captured the Doctor's attention, making him whip around.**

**_THYOO THYOO._**

**Flashes and sparks of lightning illuminated the street-but not from the sky.**

**From the road.**

**A last, blinding light occurred.**

**The Doctor blinked, his vision impaired-then suddenly, a car was racing towards him.**

**He had no time to react.**

**_THWUMP._**

**The silver car sent him flying... he crashed down onto the hard cement with a THUD.**

**The breaks of the car screeched terribly, and it halted to a quick stop.**

**The driver's door opened... it opened from the bottom, almost like a space craft... steam emitting from the car, caked in ice.**

**A man climbed out of the car.**

**The man wore a white button-up shirt, navy blue jeans, and a black over coat, and he had wild silver hair, along with big brown eyes, which were, as of now, wide with shock.**

**"Great Scott!" The man exclaimed, approaching the Doctor.**

**"Augh.." The Doctor moaned, rolling onto his back, staring up at the night sky.**

**As his ability to see slowly returned to him, he realized that a man was standing over him.**

**"I'm sorry," the man said. "This road is usually empty, I'm sorry..."**

**"No, no..." The Doctor said, his voice harsh as he began to sit up, pain striking up and down his abdomen. "Nothing's broken, don't worry... nothing important, anyway..."**

**"Are you alright? I'll take you to a hospital." The man offered.**

**"No, I'm fine." The Doctor replied, forcing himself to stand, ignoring the spiraling pain throughout his body. He blinked, rubbing his forehead.**

**The Doctor's eyes drifted to the car... the silver car that had hit him...**

**A silver little sports car, covered in machinery, the headlights casting a bright spot light on him. He'd never seen anything like it.**

**"What...?" The Doctor said to himself, stepping towards the car.**

**"Ah..." The man said.**

**"What?" The Doctor repeated, running his fingers over the freezing exterior of the little vehicle. This car was covered in ice... and, as the Doctor knew, such a thing was a side effect of traveling through the space-time continuum. He never had to worry about the TARDIS suffering damage during time leaps, what with its force field and all... but worm holes in space and time were hostile. They were known to do one of two things to anything that leapt through-burn it, or freeze it.**

**He remembered the incident with the bus, when a city bus traveled through a worm hole, arriving on the planet of the dead. That worm hole burned everything that passed through it.**

**This car looked as though it had traveled through a worm hole.**

_**"What?"**_

**The Doctor turned to the man.**

**"Where did you get this car?" He asked.**

**"Ah... invention of mine." The man told him. "It's still in the works."**

**"Invention...?" The Doctor repeated.**

**It hit him like a ton of bricks.**

**His eyes lit up, a grin forming on his face.**

**Of course, he knew... Hill Valley. He knew he'd heard that name before. Hill Valley is where the first human time traveler invented a time machine. The only human ever to do so. This man standing before him was the greatest human scientist to ever live, and he had no idea.**

**The Doctor never visited Hill Valley, simply because he deemed that Hill Valley in the 80's was most likely an unstable era of time, due to all the time travel done by the Delorean... but hell, here he was now.**

**"Doctor Emmett Brown." The Doctor said, smiling broadly.**

**"Yes?" Doctor Brown answered, growing suspicious.**

**"Oh, you brilliant, clueless human." The Doctor said. "You just stand perfectly still, because I am going to hug you."**

**The Doctor stepped forward and embraced Doc like a long lost brother.**

**Doc stood board stiff, entirely bewildered.**

**The Doctor clamped his hands on Doc's shoulders, looking him up and down, wearing a proud, oddly joyful expression. Doc eyed him, profoundly confused.**

**"Of course the TARDIS brought me here, of course." The Doctor exclaimed, turning back, glimpsing at his blue box. "With all the worm holes your Delorean has ripped through time around here, must've been easy for the TARDIS to fall into one of 'em."**

**"How do you know me?" Doc asked. "My name... how do you know my name?"**

**"Oh, general information entitled to a fellow time traveler." The Doctor informed. "I've definitely read about you in the history books, Doctor Brown... even read about you in stories from the old west, oddly enough. You're all over the place. Leaping through time, just to see where your precious man kind is headed... oh, brilliant. Simply brilliant. Oh, this Delorean... it's only your first time traveling invention too, by God, that train-"**

**The Doctor stopped, then examined Doctor Brown.**

**Yes... this Doc Brown hadn't yet invented his second time traveling machine. He has yet to do many of the things that the history books claimed. The Doctor would have to be extremely careful, and tread softly on his time line... otherwise, he could damage or ruin some of the famous accomplishments that Doctor Brown would later achieve.**

**"Sorry." The Doctor said, realizing that he had been ranting.**

**"Fellow time traveler..." Doc said. "You said you're a fellow time traveler?"**

**"Yeap." The Doctor said. "That's my gorgeous little time machine, right there." He gestured to the TARDIS.**

**Doc squinted at the police box, noticably skeptical.**

**The Doctor smiled. "Wanna see?"**

**Doc stared at the Doctor, seeming to be unimpressed.**

**"Alright." Doc agreed, beginning to think this man was a lunatic.**

**The Doctor stepped towards the TARDIS, then flung the doors open. He marched inside, letting Doc follow behind.**

**The Doctor turned just in time to see Doc's reaction.**

**Doc stood in the doorway, his eyes stuck on the center of the TARDIS, then he looked around, his mouth agape, hand placed over his chest, clutching his shirt tightly.**

**"Great... _Scott."_ He gasped. "It's bigger... on the inside."**

**"Yep, that it is, Doctor Emmett Brown." The Doctor said, nodding. "See, I'm a Time Lord. This-" He smacked his hand against some of the TARDIS's controls, "-is Time Lord technology. Bigger on the inside. We are the gods of time, and inventors of time travel... and you, Doctor Brown, are the first human ever to cross into our profession. _Brilliant."_**

**He grinned again.**

**Doc looked flabbergasted.**

**"Now." The Doctor said, approaching him once more. "You must tell me how your Delorean works, how you made it leap... its power source, its everything..." The Doctor marched past Doc, leaving the TARDIS and stepping outside again. Doc was barely able to tear his eyes away from the TARDIS in order to follow.**

**The Doctor placed his hands over the icy exterior of the Delorean, stroking it as though it was some type of rare animal.**

**Doc watched him.**

**"How does it work?" The Doctor asked, almost giddily.**

**"It, uh... it doesn't yet." Doc told him.**

**"Doesn't?" The Doctor said. "I just saw it leap through time."**

**"No, no, no... I've been bringing it out to this empty back road to test it, but it hasn't leapt through time. Not yet. It's been leaping through the space time continuum, but it won't leap through time itself just yet... I haven't found a power source capable of generating the 1.21 giggawatts it needs yet." Doc explained.**

**"So... basically, you've been tearing holes in the space time continuum without actually traveling through time?" The Doctor asked.**

**"Yes." Doc said, giving a nod. "The only thing I require now is a power source."**

**The Doctor nodded, looking down in thought.**

**"A power source... I may be able to help you out with that." The Doctor said. "Take me to your lab."**

* * *

**_"EX-TER-MI-NATE."_**

**An electric blue lazer shot, and the human man dropped to the ground. He was dead before he hit the pavement.**

**Dalek Zoro sat in the alleyway. He'd been waiting for nearly an hour for an unlucky human to pass by.**

**It was odd. Dalek Zoro had the power to exterminate the entire human race alone. Yet here he was, sitting alone, knocking off very few humans, one by one. It gave him a strange, lingering feeling, with each extermination.**

**It had been about three days since he'd used a human girl's genetic material to regenerate himself, and since then, he'd only killed about ten people.**

**It befoggled him.**

**He should have humanity at its knees by now.**

**Yet, still... with every murder, a haunting, dark feeling overcame him, something that halted him still, something that forced an unforeseen sensation of doubt to consume him.**

**_Regret?_**

**Daleks had no concept of regret.**

**So... what was it?**

**What was the odd feeling preventing him from exterminating the whole of humanity?**

**_"I am... infec-ted."_ Dalek Zoro said, gliding forward, staring at the human body on the ground.**

**The sight of the body filled him with an uneasy, sickening feeling.**

**_"I... am... sorry."_**

**Meanwhile, Kira was in for a bad evening.**

**"Little _bitch."_**

**A great, paw-like hand hit Kira's cheek squarely, knocking her into the cabinet behind her. Her head slammed into the hard wood.**

**Kira stifled her cries, careful not to let much noise escape her. Noise always seemed to upset him more.**

**The bear-like man that was her father delivered some harsh kicks to her... she withdrew, curling into a ball, her eyes snapped shut, hoping each kick would be the last...**

**At long last, the kicking ceased, and the evil man stomped into the other room. Kira didn't move at first, but merely lie there, head resting on the tiled floor, her tears flowing down her face, her sobs silent.**

**When she was sure that her father had gone to bed, she stood, grabbed her sketch book, and headed for the back door. She turned the knob very slowly, careful not to make noise, then slipped outside.**

**Kira bordered the fence outside of her back yard, then made her way up the hill and away from her house. As she climbed the hill, she gave a few glances to her sketch book, and the cartoon drawings she'd made of Dalek Zoro.**

**She'd gone to the hill every night for the past few days, hoping the Dalek would return. She simply could not get it out of her mind.**

**Though, now, she truly didn't expect...**

**_"You."_ The voice came.**

**There, at the top of the hill, just under her big tree, was Dalek Zoro, his dark red exterior shining in the moon light, his eye stalk focused on her.**

**_"You have con-tami-nated me."_ Dalek Zoro said.**

**Kira's heart thumped.**

**_It came back._**

**_"Your feel-ings are mine."_ Dalek Zoro said, the lights on its head illuminating the night. _"I feel... your pain."_**

**Kira listened, confused.**

**_"You have been... attacked."_**

**Kira looked down, just noticing the bruises forming upon her skin.**

**_"I should have ex-termi-nated you on sight, but I..."_ Dalek Zoro trailed off. He didn't know... he couldn't know... he didn't understand what on earth could be happening to him...**

**_"I am... one... with you."_**

**Kira narrowed her eyes, looking lost.**

**Miles away, the Doctor had a striking revelation.**

**"Plutonium!" He shouted.**

**Doc slid out from under the Delorean, giving the Doctor an odd look.**

**"Plutonium?"**

**"Yes, plutonium!" The Doctor told him. "That's the perfect power source for this thing. After examining it for three days... it's about time I found an answer. I am just brilliant."**

**"Plutonium..." Doc mumbled to himself, gazing up at the ceiling of his garage. "How on earth am I going to get a hold of plutonium...?"**

**"Oh, you'll think of something, Doctor Brown. You'll think of something." The Doctor assured him. "I mean, if you had some sort of matter altering technology, you could install it in the Delorean and transform ordinary items into fuel, but... as far as I know, things like that don't exist in the 80's."**

**"Indeed, they don't." Doc said, skimming over the Delorean's dirty rims. "I'll have to keep that thought in mind, though... if I ever get the chance to install something like that. Well, we can call it a night. I've got everything else up to scale, but... until I get some plutonium, there's nothing more I can do."**

**The two of them covered the Delorean with a tan sheet, then made their way back into the house.**

**The Doctor Followed Doc into his kitchen-which was tapped and wired with many different forms of machinery.**

** This room, like all the rooms in Doctor Emmett Brown's home, was filled with inventions.**

**"Blimey, you've got a regular lab in here. I don't think I've seen your kitchen before, Doctor Brown." The Doctor commented, surveying some of the metal arms on the stove, which held various objects, a spatula, a pan, a bottle of veggie oil, etc...**

**"Oh, just makes meals easier, so I don't have to cook." Doc said, popping the fridge open. He took two raw burger patties, placed them in a pan, and pressed a button on the stove. Suddenly, the metal arms began to move; the spatula squished the meat into the pan, and the oil bottle tipped, letting a bit of veggie oil drip into the pan.**

**"That's brilliant." The Doctor said.**

**"That's supper." Doc replied.**

**When Doc left the room, the Doctor followed.**

**They entered the living room. Doc began rummaging through some papers on a side table, while the Doctor's attention focused on the television, which was playing a local news station.**

**"... leading to the tenth mysterious death in Hill Valley in just three days. None of the victims so far have had anything in common, except that all of them have an undetermined cause of death." The news woman finished, staring into the camera. The woman was standing just outside of a tapped-off crime scene, and in the background was body, lying sprawled on the sidewalk next to an alleyway.**

**The Doctor blinked.**

**"Undetermined..." He muttered.**

**Doc turned, looking from the Doctor to the television.**

**"Oh, craziness." Doc said, waving a hand at the television. "The past few days, people have been dropping like flies. That's the most bizarre thing Hill Valley's most likely ever seen."**

**"Undetermined cause of death?" The Doctor said. _"All_ of them? What kills so cleanly...?"**

**The news woman began to talk again, but the Doctor didn't hear her.**

**Everything surrounding him seemed to freeze.**

**His eyes darkened, his expression grave, his hearts both pounding.**

**Yes, he knew.**

**_Only one thing kills cleanly._**

**"Doctor Brown!" The Doctor exclaimed, his tone suddenly harsh.**

**"What?" Doc asked.**

**The Doctor lept forward, grasping Doc's arms with a vice-like grip.**

**"When you were testing the Delorean, did you notice anything else around? When you tore holes in the space time continuum, did anything ever appear that wasn't there before?!" He asked.**

**"Uh.. I.. Don't think so. I don't know." Doc answered, having not the slightest clue what the Doctor was rambling about.**

**"It's very, very important that you remember. C'mon Doctor Brown... the most clever human ever... you've GOT to remember."**

**Doc said nothing, but continued to stare at the Doctor as though he'd never seen anything quite like him before.**

**When he didn't respond, the Doctor turned and dashed out the front door. Doc stood board stiff for a moment, then, hesitantly, he followed suit.**

**Kira was lost.**

**As she wandered down the dark, wet road, the sprinkles of water gradually forming into thick drops, and then into straight down pour, she glanced back.**

**Dalek Zoro was still inches behind her, following her all the way.**

**Thankfully it was the middle of the night, and everyone around seemed to be inside their homes and asleep. **

**She wondered what people would think if they looked out their windows to see this big red robot-like creature gliding down the road in the middle of a mid-night thunderstorm.**

**Kira didn't know where she was headed. She only wished to go for a walk, anywhere but her home. Perhaps she'd stop by her uncle's house, it was only around the block...**

**Oddly, she didn't want to question why Dalek Zoro was folloing her. Strange as it was, she enjoyed the company... His raspy, distorted Dalek voice rang through her mind... _I am one with you._**

**In the middle of the road, her tiny bare feet consumed in a deep puddle of rain water, Kira turned, facing Dalek Zoro. His eye stalk zoomed in on her.**

**"Are you... gonna stay with me?" She asked.**

**Dalek Zoro didn't respond right away.**

**For a moment, not a sound stirred other than the pouring rain, and the ping ping pinging upon Zoro's red metal shell.**

**_"I... am... you."_ Dalek Zoro stated.**

**Kira shivered.**

**It hadn't occurred to her that she was cold-and wearing a short sleeved shirt-until she was well away from her home.**

**_"You... are... cold."_ Zoro said. _"Seek... shel-ter."_**

**Kira nodded, then headed down the road and rounded the curb, approaching her uncle's tiny blue house on the corner. She stepped up the two stairs, onto the porch, and knocked on the door.**

**The door opened, and just behind it stood a tall, lanky man, with stringy brown hair and glasses, stood in his dimly lit home, looking appalled.**

**"Oh, Kira..." He said. "What're you doing in the rain with no shoes or jacket? Come on... get in here before you freeze."**

**Kira didn't move just yet. She'd always loved her uncle... she wanted more than anything to live with him. Uncle Jason, the sweet younger brother of her evil father... Uncle Jason said on many occasions he'd fight for the rights to Kira, to adopt her, but her father refused to give her to him. Her uncle was aware of her father's abusive nature, and he'd called the police and reported him numerous times... but somehow, Kira always ended up back in his care.**

**"Can my friend come in?" Kira asked.**

**"Friend?" Uncle Jason asked, peering out onto the porch, expecting to see another child. "I don't see any-"**

**He trailed off when his eyes met the Dalek, sitting in the rain at the edge of his yard, just beside the fence, his glowing blue eye watching them both carefully.**

**Jason took back, blinking several times, wondering if his eyes had been fooling him.**

**_A robot?_**

**"What the hell...?" Jason whispered, squinting at Dalek Zoro. "G... get in the house."**

**He placed a hand on the center of her back, ushing her into his home.**

**"But he's my-"**

**"Get in the house!" Her uncle ordered frantically, slamming the door behind him, leaving the great Dalek Zoro standing still and blank, out in the rain, staring up at the front porch where his new master stood just moments ago.**

* * *

**"But-I-don't-understand!" Doc huffed as he followed closely behind the Doctor, who was racing down the empty street, and at last, finally reached his TARDIS.**

**He flung the doors open and rushed inside. Doc ran inside after him, attempting to ignore the astonishing insides of the TARDIS.**

**"No, you wouldn't understand, Doctor Brown... no one would. Not a human soul. Because what we're facing is an evil beyond your understanding, beyond the most wild imaginations any of you humans could harbor." The Doctor said hurriedly, rummaging through a box full of odd alien artifacts.**

**"What evil?" Doc asked.**

**"The most evil of evil." The Doctor responded, his tone scratchy and hoarse, his eyes shining with an anxious horror, his expression twisted into a horrible grimace. "Whatever's the most evil thing you can possibly fathom, and times that evil by three. Then add another ton of evil."**

**"Has the Delorean disrupted the space time continuum?" Doc asked. "Does that somehow involve the deaths in Hill Valley?"**

**"Oh, yes, Doctor Brown... yes it does." The Doctor said, flinging different alien items out of the box, still having yet to locate whatever he was searching for. "Something slipped through the time vortex when you were testing the Delorean... something lost in time... something very very evil."**

**"Well, what is it?" Doc asked, stepping towards the Doctor, looking concerned.**

**The Doctor stopped, hunched over his box of items, releasing a deep, troubled sigh.**

**"It's called a Dalek." He said gravely.**

**"A Dalek?" Doc said. "What is a Dalek?"**

**"An... alien." The Doctor answered, staring into the box. "The most evil alien you could imagine... it lives in a shell. A metal shell. The metal shell is equipped with technology you probrably can't imagine... bulletproof, fire proof, laser proof... the only thing that can kill a Dalek is some form of similar Dalek technology... that's the only way I've ever seen it work. Or... perhaps a rocketlauncher. That worked once."**

**"Great Scott..." Doc said, rubbing his forehead, looking off, disturbed. "It's been hell trying to believe everything you've told me in the past couple of days... now you're telling me..."**

**"That the most dangerous, evil, ruthless creature ever known to live is on the loose and killing people in your town, yes." The Doctor said. "We've got to stop it... still, I don't understand one thing. If it is a Dalek... they should have exterminated hundreds, thousands, millions more people than what's been reported on the news by now... I wonder what's making it hold back..."**

**"What makes it dangerous?" Doc asked him.**

**"It can't be destroyed or killed." The Doctor said. "But that isn't what makes it dangerous. The danger is... its mind."**

**"Its mind?"**

**"Yes. Daleks exterminate all living things non-Dalek because they honestly believe that anything non-Dalek is wrong and impure, and doesn't deserve to live. They're genetically altered life forms. They feel nothing but hate."**

**"Genetically altered?" Doc said. "Who would purposely create such monsters?"**

**"A psychopath." The Doctor said. "What truly makes a Dalek dangerous is... that it can't be negotiated with. It wants to kill anything and everything... that's all there is to it. That's as far as a Dalek thinks. Its lazer kills anything almost instantly, and leaves no sign of death. That's why everyone on the news who's been killed have had no known cause of death."**

**"Great Scott..." Doc released a breath. "Well... what can we do?"**

**The Doctor looked up at him.**

**"What?"**

**"I said, what can we do?" Doc repeated. "How do we prevent it from killing anyone else, Doctor?"**

**The Doctor continued to stare at him.**

**"You're the expert, Doctor." Doctor Brown told him. "You seem to have all the answers. I don't think a creature that relies so much on technology to function doesn't have some kind of weakness, so I'm inclined to believe that there is some way to stop it. Now you, Doctor, the expert... I'm asking as one fellow man of science to another. _How_ do we _stop_ it?"**

**After a moment, the Doctor let a broad grin overcome his face.**

**"That's it. Right there." The Doctor said, pointing at him.**

**"What?" Doc asked, blinking.**

**"That." The Doctor pointed directly at Doctor Brown.**

**Doc gave him a confused look.**

**"Me?" He asked.**

**"No. _Will_." The Doctor replied. "Will, ambition, everything that makes a scientist a scientist. That's how we stop it."**

**Doc let slip a smirk. Stupid it was, he knew, to be grinning at a time like this... but never had he met such an inspiring scientist before.**

**"Aha! Found it!" The Doctor said, grabbing a device out of the box, a strange blue remote-like device with a large purple antenna sprouting from it. "This will find a Dalek within a thousand miles. Now we-"**

**"Doc?"**

**An unfamiliar voice came from just outside of the TARDIS.**

**The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the doors, which were still standing open.**

**Doc, who had recognized the voice, spun around to see a young man standing in the door way of the TARDIS. He was an average sized teenager, wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and an open leather jacket, holding slackingly by his side a skateboard by its wheels.**

**"Doc, I came by your place, and I saw you run out the front door-" Marty began, then gazed around the inside of the TARDIS, lost for words.**

**"Marty!" Doc said. "You're not supposed to be out this late! What're you-"**

**"Doc, you asked me to come over, get a grip." Marty said breathlessly, stepping into the TARDIS, looking perplexed. "Whoa... this is heavy."**

**"Light, actually." The Doctor corrected, fidgeting with his remote device. "Much lighter than you'd think... the TARDIS, I mean. So who are you?"**

**"M.. Marty." Marty said. "Marty Mcfly. And who're you? And, uh... what is this?"**

**"I just told you, it's the TARDIS." The Doctor said without looking at him, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and running it over his remote. "Haven't used this thing in ages... needs a quick charge."**

**"The... what?" Marty said, looking from the Doctor to Doc in a questioning way.**

**"My time machine, long story. Are the two of you friends?" The Doctor asked, flipping the knobs on the remote.**

**"Yes, he's, uh..." Doc began. Well, how would he describe Marty's friendship? He wasn't exactly an assistant, though he did help out with his inventions...**

**"No need to explain." The Doctor said, remembering Rose, Martha, Donna, Micky, Astrid, and the countless other companions he'd roped in during his adventures... "All time travelers need a good companion."**

**Doc waved his hand at the Doctor, giving him a "shushing" look.**

**Doc hadn't told Marty about his time machine yet, and he intended for it to be a surprise, once he'd gotten it working properly.**

**The Doctor, who silently picked up on this, dropped the subject.**

**"So, anyway... we've got a Dalek to hunt." The Doctor said excitedly, holding up his weird remote device, which was now lighting up with a fantastic neon green.**

**"What?" Marty said. "What the hell's going on, Doc?"**

**Doc turned to Marty, wondering where on earth he should begin.**

**Before he could speak, the Doctor stepped between them.**

**"We'll explain on the way... Marty, is it? Come on." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and Doc and Marty followed.**

**"Jesus Christ..." Marty breathed, running a hand over the outside of the TARDIS, stepping around it, examining it closely. "Jesus Christ, Doc... it's smaller on the outside."**

**"Yeah, I get that a lot... so anyway, come along now." The Doctor waved them on, beginning down the dark wet street.**

**"Wait, Doctor." Doc said. "You said... this creature is bulletproof. Can't be destroyed, and can't be negotiated with... it'll kill everything. And we don't even so much as have a weapon... so how are we supposed to counter it?"**

**Marty blinked, looking awestruck.**

**The Doctor eyed them both.**

**"It's been a number of days since the Dalek arrived here." He said. "Meaning, it should have humanity facing extinction by now. But, however, for some odd little reason... it's only killed ten people. That's a tiny number for a Dalek. There's something holding it back... and that something might, perhaps, just be the thing that helps us bring it down."**

**"What're the odds of that?" Doc asked.**

**The Doctor shrugged.**

**"No idea... won't know until we get there. Allon-sy!"**

* * *

**It was nearly one in the morning when Kira snuck out.**

**Her uncle was kind enough to call the police on her father once again, and let her spend the night at his home, like he had many times before... the spare room in her uncle's home was like her very own clean, fresh little bedroom... nothing like her room at home. Yes, her uncle was a very kind man, and she loved him a lot... but she couldn't shake the feeling that Dalek Zoro might've been lonely sitting out in the rain.**

**Kira slid out of the window of this room, careful not to make a sound. Rather than making noise closing the window behind her, she left it open so it'd be easier to get back into the bedroom upon her return.**

**Kira stepped onto the soaked and freezing grass, the muddy water oozing between her toes as she marched through the side of the yard, slowly and silently. Her black, fuzzy pajamas, provided to her by her loving uncle, were wettening at the ankles. The rain had stopped a little while ago, but the environment was still particularly wet and cold.**

**As she stepped carefully around the house, she spotted a figure standing on the sidewalk, just in front of the front yard.**

**Dalek Zoro was sitting in the same spot he had been hours ago, when Kira's uncle forced her into the house.**

**Kira approached him.**

**"Are you okay?" She asked.**

**The eye stalk faced her.**

**_"I... a-wait or-ders."_**

**"Orders? From... me?"**

**Kira tilted her head cutely.**

**"Well... okay... wanna come with me into town?" Kira asked. "There's a big rally going on in town tonight... I mean, part of it got rained out, so they're probrably gonna be doing their activities all night. There's free food and stuff. Wanna go?"**

**The Dalek said nothing.**

**Well, what was she supposed to say? She had no orders to give. Kira didn't have any idea how Daleks thought, how they felt, what they enjoyed... or even what they were. All she knew was that this creature, the red Dalek Zoro, was her new friend.**

**"They're having a rally to save the clock tower in town." Kira went on, filling the silence. "There's an old clock tower in town, it's a land mark... its been here since the old west days. I love it, its beautiful... I hope they don't tear it down. So, um... you wanna go see it?"**

**Dalek Zoro's electronic blue eye gazed at her.**

**_"Beau-ty..." He said. "I have... never felt the appri-ci-ation of... beau-ty. But... here I am. I... feel."_**

**Kira swallowed, watching Dalek Zoro curiously.**

**_"It is... sick-ness. An abomi-nation... to feel such... hu-mani-ty. Yet I feel... com-plete. This... is what the Da-leks have sought... fullness... com-plete-ment... to fill the void in their unnatural selves. It is... not sick-ness. It... is life. True... un-corrup-ted life."_**

**Kira stood just feet before the Dalek, looking compelled.**

**_"And, yet... I feel... the urge... to kill."_ Zoro's voice rasped. _"But... it is not for the Da-lek kind. It is for... some-thing. Some-thing new."_**

**"You don't have to kill anyone." Kira said. "There's no reason to kill anyone."**

**Dalek Zoro took a moment of silence.**

**_"Perhaps..."_ He said again. _"It is... rea-son... that we have lacked. And rea-son that I have obtained. I must... now have... a rea-son to kill."_**

**Kira went quiet, watching her Dalek companion wanderingly. Dalek Zoro was still about a foot taller than her little seven-year-old self, but she felt as though she was on quite an equal ground with him.**

**"Wanna come with me to the rally?" Kira asked.**

**Dalek Zoro hesitated.**

**_"I obey."_**

**Elsewhere, the two Doctors and Marty Mcfly were dashing down an empty street...**

**"Doc! Doc, hold up!" Marty called, halting to a stop.**

**The Doctor and Doc both stopped and faced him. "Yes?" They both said at once.**

**"Listen, Docs." Marty said. "I... I still can't believe everything you said... aliens here, killing people... but... if we're gonna find this thing, how can we stop it?"**

**"We don't know yet." The Doctor said. "That's why we go and learn more about this Dalek, and why its holding back its wrath so heavily, and after that, we make our plan. Know your enemy."**

**"We'll need to be careful." Doc told them. "There's a rally regarding that old clocktower going on in town right now. Best not to draw attention to ourselves."**

**"Oh, brilliant." The Doctor said. "A Dalek, looking for people to kill... and there's a big herd of them, smack-center in the middle of town. Best get a move on."**

**The glowing green device in the Doctor's hands began to bleep again, and the Doctor stared at it, then ran off. Doc and Marty followed.**

**Before they knew it, they were all speed-walking down a street in town, just past the court house, around the corner from the clocktower. The crowd noises from the rally grew louder and louder as they drew nearer.**

**"This thing's leading us right to it." The Doctor said, watching his device as he walked. "Not trying too hard to hide itself, is it?"**

**"Maybe its a trap?" Marty suggested. "Maybe it wants you to find it."**

**"Dunno till we meet it." The Doctor replied.**

**The three of them rounded a corner and stood at the edge of a crowd, surrounding the clock tower. Many people in sight, but no Daleks.**

**"What...?" The Doctor said in a high voice, glaring a this device. "It says the Dalek is in the-no, wait." He squinted, staring intentely at the device. "Its not in the crowd. Its... just behind it."**

**"Behind it?" Doc said, staring at the back of the crowd. "There's nothing over there but an alleyway... maybe a couple small empty parking lots behind those two buildings."**

**"Then that's where it is. C'mon, let's take the back route." The Doctor said, leading them off.**

**The three of them made their way behind a small building bordering the crowd, then approached the corner. When they were about to round the corner and venture into the tiny vacant parking lot behind it, the Doctor stopped them.**

**"If you see it, hide. Hide, and make sure it can't find you." The Doctor ordered them both. "Alright... stay behind me... let's go."**

**Easefully, the Doctor stepped from behind the corner.**

**At first, he thought he was in the clear. He didn't spot it until the three of them stood at the edge of the empty parking lot, facing an alleyway across the lot.**

**There in the alleyay sat a glistening crimson red figure, the menacing thing the Doctor had come to dread.**

**Dalek Zoro glided out of the alleyway, staring at them from yards away.**

**Doc couldn't tear his eyes from it... he nearly tripped over a metal trash can just in his path.**

**Marty's mouth hung open.**

**_"Doc...tor."_ It spoke in a horribly deep, screwed up robotic voice, its bulbs flashing with each word.**

**The Doctor took a step back.**

**"Holy shit..." Marty whispered.**

**_"The... Doc-tor."_ Dalek Zoro screeched, drawing forward. _"EX-TER-MI-NATE. EX-TER-MI-NATE. EX-TER-MI-NAAATE!"_**

**It's short lazer arm quivered, taking aim...**

**The Doctor's breath cut itself thin, his hearts leaping...**

_**"Doc!"**_

**Marty snatched up the metal trash can's lid, then threw it to Doc like a frisbee.**

**Doc caught it with a two-handed CLAMP, then took it by the handle and shoved it in front of the Doctor like a shield-**

**_PYOO._**

**The lazer hit the trash can lid squarely in the center, then shot off it with a blinding blue light. It shattered a window on the building behind the Dalek.**

**"Millions of years, fighting the Daleks... and no one ever thought of that." The Doctor said, staring at Doc and Marty, his brows raised. "Deflecting a Dalek lazer with a trash can lid. Good work, you two."**

**The Dalek hesitated, focusing on them.**

**"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked, taking the trash can lid from Doc and holding it over his torso defensively. "What are you doing here?"**

**The Dalek said nothing.**

**The Doctor thought for a moment, then his mouth agape, his mind suddenly racing.**

**"Oh, no..." The Doctor said. "You... the red Dalek. You're..."**

**_"Corr-ect, Doc-tor."_ Dalek Zoro stated. _"I am Da-lek Zo-ro."_**

**"Five Daleks in the entire universe have ever been known to wear names... and you're the legend. The one no one ever thought existed." The Doctor said. "The lost leader of the Cult of Skaro. The legendary red Dalek."**

**_"Yes... Doc-tor."_ Dalek Zoro said. _"I lead the Cult of Skaro when Da-lek Sec was se-cond in co-mmand. I am the le-gend."_**

**"You've single handedly torn down more worlds than the rest of Dalek kind all combined, Dalek Zoro." The Doctor said. "What's the famous red Dalek doing here, in a stupid little human town, trillions of light years away from any fellow Dalek?"**

**_"Da-lek Sec was put in co-mmand after my death."_ Zoro said. _"How-ever... I did not die... I escaped a danger-ous mission by means of an emer-gen-cy tem-po-ral shift... lead-ing me to a hole in the u-ni-verse..."_**

**"And leading you here." The Doctor finished. "This place is full of rips in time, due to all the time travel that happens-or will happen-in this era. You and the TARDIS were both drawn in. But traveling unprotected through the universe must've done a number on you, Dalek Zoro. You should be pretty banged up, shouldn't you?"**

**Dalek Zoro went silent.**

**Doc and Marty exchanged expressions.**

**"And another thing, why haven't you killed more?" The Doctor added. "A big, strong, in-command Dalek like yourself should've had humanity extinct by now. Why haven't you?"**

**Dalek Zoro didn't reply.**

**_"It is not... my or-der."_ Zoro said a moment later.**

**"Your order?" The Doctor asked. "The Dalek philosophy, to exterminate anything non-Dalek? Killing off humanity is against _that_ order?"**

**"Zoro!" A light, innocent little voice broke the conversation.**

**A petite little girl dashed out from another alleyway, approaching Zoro.**

**"I just ate one sandwitch, I didn't mean to take long-" The girl started, then her eyes drifted to the Doctor, Doc, and Marty, who all stood rooted to the spot, all looking bewildered.**

**"Who are you guys?" Kira asked.**

**"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.**

**"Kira." Kira told him.**

**"Kira... lovely name. Very nice to meet you, Kira. Now, if you want to live... come over here. Come step behind me." The Doctor motioned for her to come closer, but she didn't.**

**"What do you mean?" She asked.**

**"That thing over there is a Dalek, one of the most evil things alive." The Doctor warned her. "Now come here. Get away from it before it kills you on the spot."**

**Kira paused, looking conflicted, then turned and began towards Dalek Zoro.**

**"NO! Get away from it-!"**

**Too late.**

**Kira marched up to Dalek Zoro's side, and stood there.**

**The Doctor watched in awe.**

**"What...?" He said softly. "Why didn't it exterminate her...?"**

**_"Doc-tor."_ Zoro said. _"You sill be ex-ter-mi-nated."_**

**Zoro began forward, swiveling his lazer arm around again. The Doctor drew back... Doc stepped in front of Marty defensively...**

**"No!" Kira cried.**

**Dalek Zoro stopped.**

**Kira came to his side, grasping his cold lazer arm with her pale little fingers.**

**"Don't kill anyone. Please?" Kira asked sweetly.**

**Zoro's eye stalk turned her way.**

**_"I... obey."_ Dalek Zoro said, after what seemed like an eternity of thought.**

**The Doctor glared at them.**

_**This legendary Dalek commander is obeying a little human girl...**_

**Kira wrapped her tiny little body around the metal exterior of Dalek zoro, hugging him tightly, her arms extended around his head piece.**

**Dalek Zoro gave the Doctor a last, empty look.**

**_"El-e-vate."_**

**Dalek Zoro hovered off the ground, Kira still clinging to him closely. He rose above the buildings, turned, and flew away with his little human master.**

**The two of them flew through the air, and out of sight.**

**Marty, Doc, and the Doctor all watched as they vanished into the night sky like a shooting star.**

**"So, what have we learned?" The Doctor said what seemed like days later, his eyes still on the sky.**

**"I thought you said those creatures kill anything that isn't the same as them?" Doc said. "It seemed awfully close to that little girl."**

**"Exactly, exactly... that doesn't make any sense. A Dalek would never do that... especially not a Dalek like that one." The Doctor muttered darkly. "There has to be some reason... some connection between the Dalek and that girl."**

**"No, that's impossible. She's just an ordinary girl." Doc said, shaking his head, his maniac flowing silver hair giving a slight bounce. "Her uncle is a friend of mine, his name is Jason... she's just a normal girl. No connections to anything... strange. She's lived in Hill Valley all her life."**

**"Then what IS it?" The Doctor hissed, growing frustrated. "There must be something... Dalek Zoro must want something from her... or he's using her somehow."**

**"Jesus, this is heavy..." Marty said, gazing upwards.**

**"Well... I'll go after it." The Doctor said. "Goodbye you two, nice meeting you."**

**"What?" Doc said.**

**"This really has nothing to do with either of you, so I'll deal with it myself. I'm a Time Lord. Comes with the job." The Doctor said, beginning to walk away.**

**"Doctor," Doc said in a serious tone. "It was my Delor-" He glanced at Marty. "Er-experiments that resulted in the Dalek's appearance here. I'm just as responsible as you are, and I am going to see this through."**

**The Doctor stared at him.**

**"Yeah, and I go where he goes." Marty added, pointing at Doc with his thumb.**

**The Doctor looked from Doc to Marty, then back.**

**"Alright." He said after releasing a cloud of breath. "Just... be careful. You have no idea what we're dealing with."**

* * *

**I'm doing it, she decided.**

**Kira stood, trembling in the brisk air, just outside of her home... her terrible, horrible, dreadful home, where her father was sleeping. She stood at the foot of the yard, just next to Dalek Zoro, thinking.**

**Yes, she could do it. She had everything she needed now. Dalek Zoro could protect her from anything and everything. Now, she had the means to escape her awful home. Now, she could truly run away... and start a new life, like she'd always dreamed.**

**"Zoro, wait here for me." Kira told him. "I'm gonna sneak inside and grab my backpack... and a little bit of my stuff. Then we're gonna run away, okay?"**

**_"I obey."_**

**Kira turned and crept into her yard. She creaked the door open and stepped inside, careful not to make much noise.**

**After sneaking through the hall way, she finally reached her bedroom.**

**Kira began placing books in her backpack... two sketch books, one of them filled with catroon Dalek Zoros, and then she grabbed her family album.**

**She flipped the tiny album open, which only contained a few pictures... pictures of her beautiful dead mother. **

**Oh, how she missed her dear mother... the mother who died at the hands of her father...**

**Kira looked at the back of the album, which read;**

**_Clara Clayton._**

**Yes, Clara Clayton, her dear mother, named after her grandmother, and her great grandmother, and so on. Kira was very proud to wear her mother's last name.. and, if Kira ever had a daughter, she intended to name it after her dear mother, Clara.**

**Kira stuffed the album, along with a couple outfits, into her backpack and zipped it tightly shut. Afterwards, she was able to slip a few twenty dollar bills out of her father's wallet before she headed for the front door-**

**"Where the hell have you been?" A demonic, petrifying voice called to her from behind.**

**Her gigantic father stepped out from the shadows of the hallway, towering over her.**

**Her father's black eyes darted to the backpack on her shoulder.**

**"Where you plan on goin'?" He asked.**

**Kira said nothing, stepping back, hoping to make a break for the door-**

**A monstrous hand coiled around her neck like an anaconda.**

**Kira forced up a scream with all her might, but was able to make no sound at all...**

**"Almost there?" Marty asked as the three of them ran up an empty road, towards a broken down old house.**

**"Yes, it should be right up here." The Doctor said, tapping his remote device with his index finger, as it was bleeping madly. "There-!"**

**Yes. There, just in front of them, was Dalek Zoro, sitting still and quiet just outside of a worn down old house, watching it in silence.**

**The three of them ran up to it.**

**"Dalek Zoro, where's the girl?" The Doctor demanded. "What have you done? Who is she? Why are you taking orders from her?"**

**Dalek Zoro didn't acknowledge them at all.**

**"Hellooooo?" The Doctor yelled inches away from the Dalek, knocking on its head piece with his fist. "Anyone home?"**

**Dalek Zoro didn't respond, but continued staring at the house.**

**"Blimey, talk about a thick skull..." The Doctor sighed, turning away.**

**A spot of rain fell on the Doctor's hand. Soon, it began to sprinkle a bit harder.**

**BANG-_CRASH._**

**_"Aaaaagh!"_**

**The erupting noises came from inside the old house, making Doc, Marty, and the Doctor all rear like cats, their attention fixed on the home.**

**"Someone's fighting in there." Marty said.**

**"There's certainly a struggle going on." Doc agreed.**

**"The little girl..." The Doctor murmured.**

**The Doctor ran past the Dalek, rushing towards the house, Doc and Marty close behind. He forced the door open.**

**Inside the home, a burly man had a little girl by the throat pinned onto the ground, in a mess of broken glass and chunks of wood from a shattered coffee table.**

**"Hey!"**

**Marty flew past the Doctors, tackling the great big man to the ground. He released Kira, who coughed and scrambled away, her arms and legs cut and bleeding.**

**The big man caught himself on the wall, rounding on Marty.**

**"What the hell is that!?" Marty screamed, pointing behind the man, who stupidly looked back.**

**At that, Doc came forward, shattering a large lamp over the man's head, making him stumble back and fall to the ground.**

**When Doc and Marty withdrew, the man lunged at them from the ground-**

**The Doctor flipped out his sonic screwdriver, aiming it towards the ceiling.**

**_ZzzzZZzZZZZzzzt._**

**The enormous chandelier disconnected from the ceiling, crashing down over top of the great big man.**

**"Good one, Doctor." Doc commented.**

**"Thank you, Doctor." The Doctor replied, smirking.**

**The man fought his way through the mess of broken glass, reaching his feet again.**

**"Blimey, what's it take to keep you down?" The Doctor said.**

**Kira scurried past their feet, out the front door, and into the front yard.**

**Her father shoved past the Doctors and Marty, chasing after Kira.**

**The Doctors and Marty rushed outside, all standing on the porch as the rain began pouring again. Yes, they intended to stop him...**

**But something halted them.**

**Kira dropped to the ground outside her yard, tears staining her cheeks, the rain soaking her bleeding wounds, her little hands clamped onto the orbs on Dalek Zoro's exterior.**

**Her father stopped, glaring at the odd robotic creature that sat yards away, shining a blood red in the moonlight, drenched in rain, its eye stalk focused on him, its blue glowing eye burning into him...**

**Kira clung to the Dalek for dear life.**

**Marty and the Doctors stood frozen on the porch.**

**Dalek Zoro zeroed in.**

**_"Ex-ter-mi-nate."_**

**A flash of blue... Kira snapped her eyes shut...**

**Her father dropped to the ground with a deafening, horrid scream... his big body made a splash in the wet yard...**

**Then, as the rain continued to pour, silence loomed over them all.**

**"It killed him." Marty said. "It... it killed him, Doc."**

**Doc stared at the scene, speechless.**

**The Doctor watched, silent.**

**"It protected her from him." The Doctor said. His bottle brown eyes met the Dalek, looking intriqued. "A protective Dalek."**

**Kira kept close to her Dalek Zoro, still refusing to open her eyes. Dalek Zoro sat silently, glaring at them all.**

**"Because you felt her pain." The Doctor said. "Dalek Zoro. You feel her pain. That's how you repaired yourself after landing here... you used her genetic material to reconstruct, but it mutated you. I've seen it before... you've mutated. You've been given the ability to feel."**

**The Doctor stepped off the porch, his hands now sitting cozily in his pockets, drawing closer to the red Dalek.**

**"And that explains it. You don't know what to do with yourself, now that you feel real feelings, now that you can see the Dalek race for what it is... so here you are. A lonely, confused Dalek, taking orders from your savior. That also explains why you can't seem to kill very many people... regret started setting in shortly after the mutation, didn't it?"**

**_"And the Da-leks are no more."_ Dalek Zoro said. _"I have... no one else. No-thing else. The Da-leks are gone."_**

**"No." Kira's timid voice choked as she struggled to stand, staring right into her Dalek's eye stalk. "You have me... you don't have the Daleks anymore... but you have me... Zoro."**

**Kira flashed a weak, child-like smile.**

**Dalek Zoro took a moment.**

**_"Ki... ra."_ Zoro said.**

**"What?" Kira squeaked.**

**_"I... owe you... this."_**

**Then, Dalek Zoro's ezterior seemed to split in the middle-and it came apart. The armor around the Dalek's torso-like area spread open, and the head piece shifted to the side, revealing the inside of the Dalek.**

**Kira stepped closer, studying the creature.**

**Inside, there was what looked like a greenish colored squid, with many, many tentacles... a brain on the outside of its body... and a single blue eye, in the center of the creature.**

**The eye blinked, meeting Kira's gaze, who stood less than a foot away now.**

**_"The Da-lek's true form."_ Zoro said.**

**One of the shorter tentacles extended, reaching out slowly, easefully, to Kira.**

**Kira stared into the Dalek with a soft, empathetic expression.**

**Dalek Zoro couldn't help but think..._ This had to be the most pure, innocent thing he'd ever seen, this girl..._**

**Kira took the Dalek's tentacle tenderly, stroking it with her thumb.**

**It was the first time Dalek Zoro had ever experienced the sensation of "touch..."**

**Oh, how sweet it was... her warm, cozy little fingers...**

**_"I am... one... with you. Kira."_ Zoro told her.**

**Kira smiled.**

**"I love you Zoro."**

**Zoro gave a slow blink, lost in the little girl's cerulean eyes.**

**_ "And I... love... you. Kira."_**

* * *

**"You're leaving?"**

**Doc asked the Doctor as the three of them stood outside of the TARDIS.**

**"Yeah, well... business is done now." The Doctor said, shrugging.**

**"Are you sure it's alright to leave the Dalek alone here? You said it was the most evil thing ever to live, Doctor." Doc asked him.**

**The Doctor pondered.**

**To hear the words "I love you" from a Dalek was enough to make both of his hearts stop... and it certainly meant that the Dalek was not evil. Not now.**

**It was hardly a Dalek anymore.**

**"Dalek Zoro has no intentions other than to protect the little girl, Kira." The Doctor told them. "Everyone will dismiss her father's death as yet another mysterious death, a mystery that Hill Valley will never solve. Kira seems to have a place to stay, her uncle was fairly understanding... he seemed a bit shocked when I explained the Dalek to him, but... well, Kira lives happily ever after with her Dalek Zoro and her uncle. Sounds like a pretty good ending, compared to some I've seen..."**

**"So we've solved the problem indefinitely?" Doc said.**

**"Seems so." The Doctor replied, smiling.**

**Doc grinned.**

**"Well, it was wonderful working with you, Doctor." Doc told him, grasping his hand and shaking it almost violently. "Maybe we'll bump into one another again in the future."**

**"Keep me in mind, Doctor Brown. And never, ever give up the science. It'll get you places, believe me... they even make a movie about your life. Never give up the science."**

**"Oh, never!"**

**The Doctor and Doctor Brown embraced one another.**

**It flashed through his mind like a lightning storm..._ bullets... lightning... an envelope, torn to pieces... The Lybians! Unroll their fire!_**

**The Doctor's eyes went dark, his smile fading.**

**Doc broke away from him, grinning happily, patting the Doctor's back.**

**"Well... off we go, Marty. Let's get you home before your pop wakes up and finds you gone, alright?" Doc said, starting down the road.**

**"Wait for me, Doc..." Marty began.**

**"His future..." The Doctor muttered.**

**"What?" Marty asked, turning to the Doctor.**

**"Hurry up Marty! You don't wanna get in trouble with your old man, do ya'?" Doc called, halfway down the street.**

**"I saw... his future." The Doctor said, watching Doctor Emmett Brown as he continued down the empty road.**

**"His future...?" Marty asked, feeling as though he was living some bizarre dream. "You can see the future?"**

**"Well... occasionally. It's sort of a gift... with Time Lords." The Doctor explained, his voice growing softer, unable to take his eyes off Doc.**

**"Well... what happens? What's wrong with his future?" Marty questioned.**

**The Doctor looked his way, his eyes sparkling, his expression unreadable.**

**"You're an amazing friend to that man." The Doctor told Marty in a serious tone. Then, the Doctor looked off, staring into the night with a deep, unspoken profoundness, a million thoughts now racing through his already over-cluttered mind. "Every time traveler needs a good companion."**

**At that, the Doctor turned, entered the TARDIS, and shut the doors behind him.**

**Marty stared at the blue box for a moment, but when he heard Doc call "Marty!" from the distance, he decided to go after his friend, leaving the Time Lord alone in his TARDIS. Neither of them were around to watch it disappear.**

* * *

**_November 12, 1955_**

**The lightning strike upon the clocktower was brilliant, terribly electric... it had shocked Doc when he re-connected the cords, leaving his hands aching with an odd zinging feeling.**

**The Delorean vanished with a great thunderclap and a flash of light, leaving behind only a twin pair of flaming tire tracks, the cords and wires connected to the clock tower now dripping bits of fire...**

**Doc sat up slowly, his mouth agape, staring down the street at where the Delorean had just vanished.**

**He stood cautiously, then walked forward, examining the now broken tower, the cords, the flaming tracks...**

**He let out a wail of victory, cheering joyfully at his success.**

**It had worked, just as the future boy said. He truly had invented something that worked... and he'd just seen it with his own eyes.**

**The time machine he would build.**

**As Doctor Brown turned, grinning ear to ear, a strange sight caught his eye.**

**A shadowy figure stood in the night, just down the street, hands in pockets, its tan trench coat swifting in the wind, a stylish fedora placed on its head, hiding its face.**

**Doc blinked, straightening up his vision.**

**The figure stepped forward.**

**Doc didn't move.**

**Soon, the mystery man was standing just feet before him.**

**"Doctor Brown." The man said.**

**"Y-yes?" Doc said.**

**The man raised his head, his gorgeous brown eyes shimmering from under the rim of his hat.**

**"You are in danger, Doctor Brown." The Doctor said.**

**"Danger?" Doc asked. "What do you mean? Who are you?"**

**"I'm a friend." The Doctor said. "Believe me. That young man... is your _closest_ friend. You'd better consider opening that letter he gave you. Your life truly _does_ depend on it."**

**Doc gave him a confused face.**

**"Believe me." The Doctor said. "Open the letter."**

**After giving him a last, serious look, the Doctor turned and marched down the street.**

**He turned around a corner further down the road, and vanished from sight.**

**Doctor Brown stood alone in the road for a moment, flabbergasted.**

_**What on earth was that all about?**_

**After a lifetime of thought, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the torn pieces of the letter that Marty had planted in his coat.**

**He examined it closely.**

**After staring at it, he let out a sigh.**

**He then began to place the pieces of paper together like a puzzle.**

**"Well... what the hell."**


End file.
